


Understanding

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: Never Too Far [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Charming, Gen, Henry is a good kid, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regina is actually nice, Swan Believer, Swanqueen friendship, charming family - Freeform, mama Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: Emma has managed to keep her little space a secret to everyone outside her parents. She's managed to juggle motherhood and her job without anyone catching on. But when Henry and Regina find out, she's very surprised (and pleased) by their reactions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> smexyie7 requested to have Regina and Henry find out and them being okay with the whole thing. Hope this satisfies!

Emma had it down to a science. Henry spent one week with her and one with Regina. She didn’t say little the entire week, but the option was there and more afternoons than not, she did choose to act younger than she really was. Weekends were the best. David had arranged it so Ruby or Leroy took over the station, meaning they both had the day off and since she’d typically have a very, very long week Snow and David were blessed with little Emma for at least a day and a half. Emma would go down for a nap around 11, waking up as “Big Emma” by 1 for Henry’s return. It was a finely tuned system, one they had worked for months.

 

Until Henry decided to come home early one Sunday.

 

It typically wouldn’t have been an issue. Even though Emma slept in her parents’ bed most nights, even out of her little mindset, they were able to hide that from him since they woke up so early. But it had been a particularly stressful week for not just Emma, but her parents as well. The drama at the station was wearing down David and Neal had been teething, with nursing being the one thing that calmed him down, meaning Snow was just as exhausted. So, Saturday night when they all settled down to watch Lilo and Stitch, they drifted asleep on the couch. Neal was snoozing in his crib upstairs, the baby monitor on. That night, he decided to bless them all with not waking up at all. It all still wouldn’t have been an issue. They could’ve easily just explained it off as they were tired.

 

Except, Emma fell asleep in her mother’s arms, wearing pink footie pajamas with little unicorns all over them, her paci in her mouth.

 

Not exactly what a teen boy expects to see from his mother, you know?

 

Regina was in just as much shock. Here was Emma Swan, the badass savior of the town, looking much like an overgrown toddler. A part of her wanted to take pictures and laugh. Then she thought more about it. There had to be a reason all of this was going on. It was no secret how clingy the family was to each other. Snow had once explained it was because they had been separated so many times and had given a not-so-subtle hint that it was all her fault that they had been the first time (and indirectly the second time too, as it was a result of the curse being enacted in the first place). She knew of Emma’s crappy childhood, Henry had filled her in on some details, she had pursued Emma’s files for the rest (thank you, Sidney).

 

Neither mother nor son knew what to do at first. They didn’t want to embarrass anyone, but they couldn’t very well just pretend they hadn’t seen it either. Regina had a town meeting to attend to in half an hour and she still didn’t trust Henry alone.

 

Luckily, the choice was made for them. Emma’s eyes fluttered open. At first, she was still in her little space and nuzzled her head in her mama’s chest. Then she felt like someone was watching her. She didn’t like that, it brought back memories. Memories of when group homes she would be in had “adoption days”. It was basically for couples to come and look at the children that were available for adoption. As if they were zoo animals. Her eyes traveled to the doorway and the people standing there sent her right back into “Big Emma”.

 

For a moment, her eyes were just locked with theirs. She was frozen, unsure of what to do. Then, she got her brain completely together, spit out the pacifier and quickly sat up. The sudden movement awoke Snow, which also got her husband up. Maybe it was the fact that they shared a heart, but he couldn’t rest when she wasn’t.

 

“Emma, baby, what’s wrong?” Snow mumbled, before turning to see what her daughter was looking at. David saw it too and none knew what to say.

“Sorry, I uh, had a last minute meeting,” Regina tried to explain. “So, I figured I’d drop him off early…”

“I can explain,” Emma said. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. She could almost hear Regina forbidding her from ever seeing Henry again. She had no legal rights to him, she was lucky she got the time that she did. Even if the mayor didn’t, what if that’s what Henry wanted?

“You see, growing up alone, it does a lot to a person,” Snow tried to defend her daughter. “Emma sometimes needs a little…”

“Mom, I’ve got this.” The blonde cut her mother off, swiftly. It wasn’t going to help her case if her mommy was fighting her battles.

 

Henry stared at his mom for a minute. He saw how scared she looked. A moment ago, she looked so happy, even in her sleep. She seemed content, safe. He remembered being little and Regina’s cuddles making him feel the same way. Emma never had that as a child. To quote Annie “Instead of kisses, we get hit.”.

 

“It’s okay,” Henry said.

“Henry…” But Emma wasn’t allowed to finish.

“You went through a lot. I can’t exactly understand this, but then again until I started suspecting things, I got cuddles and all of that.” He glanced over Regina, who gave him a small smile.

“We don’t do this when he’s here,” Emma clarified, to her co-parent. Even if Henry was okay with this (And it wasn’t much of a shock that he was. He had the heart of the truest believer, after all.), she knew that she wouldn’t be. “I would never, ever bring this around him.”

“I can tell that, considering he was just as shocked as me,” Regina replied with a smirk. “Look, Swan, what you do in your own time is your own business.”

 

This stunned the whole group. They were not expecting that reaction.

 

“We won’t let anyone know,” the mayor continued.

“And you’ll keep comments to yourself?” David asked. He didn’t want his daughter teased.

“Yes. Look, I don’t want to get sappy here but your childhood is partially on me.” Emma went to speak, to explain that she didn’t blame her, that they had all moved past it, only to get met with a hand being raised in the air. “So, I’m good with this. You are a good parent to Henry otherwise. He’s never neglected, neither is the town. You seem to be able to juggle sheriff duties, motherhood and this. Henry also won’t be using this to get away with anything nor will he allow it to change his respect for you. Isn’t that right, Henry?” Regina cast him a stern look.

“Of course not,” Henry said, quickly.

“As far as I’m concerned, you can spend your week childfree as you wish. I would hate for you to judge my activities during that period.”

 

Emma wasn’t much for sentimental stuff. She could tell both were telling the truth, nothing more needed to be said. Well, maybe one thing.

 

“Alright, I’m gonna go change and we never discuss this again. Agreed?”

Henry smiled. “Agreed.”

 

Emma headed up the stairs, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her chest. Not having to keep the secret anymore was going to be great. Snow gently tucked the pacifier away into her pocket just as Neal’s cries rang over the monitor.

 

“Can’t believe he slept through the night,” she mumbled. She stood up, a smile going on her face as she looked at her grandson. “Once I get him settled, I’ll make waffles.”

“Sounds good, Grams.”

 

After Snow also disappeared upstairs, David rose to his feet and walked over to Regina, shaking her hand.

 

“Thank you,” he said.

“Whatever for, David? I’m simply dropping off my son.” Regina winked and kissed her son’s head. “I’ll see you around.” Despite it being Emma’s week, she knew she’d see him. Even Emma saw Henry during Regina’s. Small towns and all that. With that, the mayor was gone.

David smiled at his grandson and ruffled his hair. “You’re an amazing kid, you know that?”

“If my mom’s happy, I’m happy.”

 

The following week, Emma was in the midst of cuddling with her mother when there was a knock at the door. David rose to answer it, only to find Regina there. He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Did Henry forget something?”

“No. May I come in?”

“Uh, now’s not really a good time…”

“If Miss Swan is dressed as a toddler, it really is nothing I haven’t seen before.” She smirked and pushed her way through. David quickly followed, ready to jump into action at a moment’s notice.

Emma’s head perked up and she nearly snapped out of it again, when Regina gave her a patient smile. “Hello Emma, those are pretty jammies you had.” She wasn’t speaking condescendingly, just as she would to Roland. Snow instinctively pulled Emma close, in case it was just a trick, earning her an eyeroll from her step-mother. “You can tell your mommy to relax. I’m just dropping this off.” She handed over a bag and Emma skeptically looked through it. A few Disney princess coloring books and a big box of crayons. “Henry loved coloring when he was little.”

 

The family realized it wasn’t a trick. Regina was actually doing something nice.  Snow smiled and stroked her daughter’s cheek.

 

“Emma, what do we say?”

Emma smiled shyly. “Thank you Auntie Gigi.”

 

Regina grinned. Auntie Gigi. Maybe she could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to submit prompts.


End file.
